


Marks of Pink and Red

by oreamilkshake



Category: STVF, Seduce the villain's father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: Angry Yerenica, F/M, Jealous Erudian, Jealousy, Mild Smut, Misunderstandings, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/pseuds/oreamilkshake
Summary: Yerenica's boredom leads to mosquito bites, misunderstandings, and a very jealous Erudian.
Relationships: Yereninovica Lebovny/Erudian Belgoat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Marks of Pink and Red

**Author's Note:**

> This... is just a plot bunny. I swear, I made this in three hours and I. Don't. Know. Why. I should be studying for my exam tomorrow what the hell. And this, this lost its plot in the very middle and we somehow got a horn-knee erudian and a mild dom! yeni and i also don't know how. hghghghhghg Just enjoy it while I go hide in a cave or whatever.

Yereninovica Susuvia Lebovny was, for the lack of a better word, bored. And the summer heat was not helping at all with her boredom. Being stuck inside your room for days could do that to you. Not that she was imprisoned here, she just chose to stay there to avoid… a certain someone.

She huffed for perhaps the millionth time that day and leaned on her chaise. Truly, everything she could want would be brought to her on a silver platter, the maids' constant reminders of that made Yerenica no longer doubt her words. But despite all that, she didn't want to have anything. 

_ Well, I do want something but, I don't think Erudian would appreciate being stuffed inside a silver dish. _

Yerenica snorted and looked outside her window. She was forbidden for now in going to the gardens. Roxanne had told her that the priests and holy knights were working in ensuring that there were no remnants of magic on palace grounds except for the Mana that protected the borders and walls of the Imperial Palace.

Roxanne must have noticed her gaze as she made a suggestion. "How about seeing the roof gardens, Your Highness?"

Yerenica's ears perked up at the unfamiliar place. "Roof gardens?"

The maid smiled, relieved to once again see some shine in the young princess' eyes. She had been worried ever since the princess came running back to her room with an upset face yesterday, not telling anyone what happened. It was only until later when they realized that she came from the direction of the Emperor's study and Lady Elard had been there at the same time.

They pitied the princess, who everyone could see was in love with their monarch. And they had no doubt that their emperor felt the same way as well. But what could they do but stand by and follow their commands?

Roxanne had sought advice from Marianne, the maid who knew the princess best. The brunette had been confined on the grounds of Bellrock Palace along with the other staff and the maid could see how much they missed the pink-haired royal.

_ "The Princess truly loves walking in the gardens." _ Marianne told her during a visit,  _ "She would walk everyday in the palace gardens. But, oh, my poor princess. It would be too dangerous for her."  _ Marianne finished her words with a cry to her handkerchief.

Roxanne beamed at her new mistress. "Yes, Your Highness. It's actually located here on the third floor. It was a place former empresses would go to when they wanted to have some tea. It's only meant for the Imperial Family, but His Majesty has said that you can go wherever you wish as long as it's only on this floor."

"Hmm." Yerenica bit her lower lip. "Maybe I shouldn't go?"

Roxanne's shoulders slumped. "Oh? Why?"

"Well, it is only for the Imperial Family…" Yerenica laughed awkwardly. "And I believe I've imposed enough."

_ If His Majesty could, you'd be his family, his wife! _ Roxanne wanted to cry but restrained herself. "Don't worry, Princess. As I said, His Majesty has granted you permission for the entirety of the third floor."

The third floor of the Main Imperial Palace was actually  _ only  _ for the Imperial Family. All the rooms, all the studies and parlors, they were for the Emperor and his family’s use. And when His Majesty decided that the young Princess of Lebovny would be staying there, words and mouths had begun to spread that it was confirmed, the Princess would be his bride!

And it was no help either that the emperor did nothing to halt these rumours.

“Ha,” the princess sighed, worrying Roxanne. “He is such a strange and confusing man, isn’t he, Roxanne?”

_ Am I allowed to backtalk the emperor…? _ Roxanne just let out a nervous laugh.

“Very well, then.” the princess stood, grinning at her maid. “Shall we go to the terrace gardens, Roxanne?”

As she looked at the princess, she recalled the words from the brunette maid.

_ “There would be times the princess forces herself to smile.” Marianne wept. “Oh, Roxanne, if you could only feel the pains in my heart upon seeing her like that!” _

Roxanne resisted the urge to pull her handkerchief and let out some tears.  _ Marianne, now I understand your pain! _

“Forgive me, Princess, for doing this but,” Roxanne stepped forward to the confused Lebovnyan and held both of her hands in hers. “I will definitely make you smile!”

“Eh? Roxanne? But I’m smiling right now, see?”

Roxanne could only whimper at the sight of the smile, confusing Yerenica even more.

_ What…? _

\-----------

“Oh!”

Yerenica was awed at the sight before her.  _ It’s like a garden in the sky! _

With the large columns and the open windows, it almost felt like she was in a castle in the sky. There were roses and vines clinging onto the columns and growing to the glass roof. A small fountain was in the middle of the room covered in much greenery and despite its height and place, it was neither cold nor warm. It almost felt like she was down in the Imperial Gardens.

_ How come I never knew of this place? _ Yerenica roamed the terrace, her fingers brushing against some bushes along her way. Roxanne and Gerald, a guard that was assigned to her, following behind. The rest of her entourage stayed at the entrance a few meters away already as the path was narrow and Yerenica didn’t want plenty of people following her in this tranquil location.

“This would be a perfect place for a picnic, don’t you think, Roxanne?” Yerenica smiled as she glanced up to the vine-covered roof which let in some sunlight. “It would have been perfect.”

“If you wish, Princess. It won’t take us long to set it up.” Roxanne clasped her hands in front of her, ready and happy to serve the young royal.

Yerenica turned her head, a nervous and embarrassed look on her face. “Are you sure it won’t be a bother?”

“No!” the maid quickly reassured. “No, nothing would be a bother, Princess! It will only take us a few minutes. Please, excuse me for a moment.” Roxanne bowed to her, sharing a look to the blond guard who nodded silently, before leaving the terrace with most of the maids following her.

Yerenica smiled kindly at the guard who bowed his head. “I don’t think we’ve spoken before. Gerald, am I right?”

“An honor, Princess.” the guard lowered his head and Yerenica shook her head, raising her hands. 

“Oh, uhm. No need for that. I’m not your master, after all.”

“His Majesty has assigned me to you, Your Highness.” the guard smiled at her and Yerenica had to admit, with the scenery surrounding them and the man in his uniform, he was quite handsome. “With that being said, I am bound to serve you.”

_ I feel like he’s becoming the male lead here, or something. _ Yerenica cleared her throat and returned her smile. “Very well, then. Gerald. Shall we roam around some more?” Yerenica was about to step forward but stopped when Gerald offered his arm.

“The path ahead has some vines on the floor, Princess.” the guard said apologetically once he saw the questioning look on the princess. “Unfortunately, the price for the beauty of the terrace gardens was neglect.”

“Ah.” Yerenica nodded in understanding, placing her hand on his arm. She smiled brightly at the now-blushing guard, which of course escaped her notice. “Thank you, Gerald.” 

\-----------

Erudian sighed as he walked up the stairs. If he had a choice, he would have built the emperor’s study on the first floor, right behind the throne room, but alas, the former emperors decided for some reason that it should be at a high level, looking down at the gardens.

_ Not that I have that many problems with that. _

A memory of pink hair hiding behind the bushery came to his mind and he stifled a smile. But as quickly as that smile came, it quickly went out as well.

He had not seen the princess since yesterday’s events. And he could still remember the very instant her shoulders slumped, the corner of her lips lowering, and most of all, the fading of that shine in her eyes.

If there was one thing Erudian didn’t want to do, it was to hurt the princess, intentionally or not. But, with the constant threats from Elard, and the land being dangerous for her body, he had to let her go, even if his greedy heart wanted to keep her here, lock her up in a tower where he was sure she would be safe.

As he walked through the west wing of the third floor, he saw something from a distance that he had not seen ever since his childhood. And for a moment, he thought he was dreaming, or dead. That he was seeing his mother and father walking in the terrace gardens once more, something he had seen during his childhood when his mother had not yet fallen to some disease.

But the light came and his breathing stopped. There were indeed people there, but it wasn’t his parents.

It was the princess…

And some… some guard.

Erudian frowned.  _ Who…? _ He stepped closer to the windows and squinted, ignoring the perplexed look coming from Perrik behind him.  _ That’s… Gerald Leonhart? _

A guard he had assigned to watch the Princess. He frowned. Why were they alone and together in the terrace gardens? A place where emperors and empresses spent their time together? Erudian scowled when he clearly saw a smile from the guard as he looked down at the princess.

Erudian couldn’t see her face, only the back of her head. But seeing her hair curled to the side, wearing one of the light blue dresses that he had chosen for her, and one of the diamond earrings his mother owned hanging from her ears, he knew she looked beautiful, as she always did.

They went deeper into the gardens until a group of yellow hyacinths, that were planted on a column like a tower, hindered his view and they were no longer in his sight. The meaning of the flowers were not lost to him and he pushed himself away from the window, storming to his study.

“Your Majesty…?” a cautious voice from his aide came from behind him and Erudian only clicked his tongue.

“Remove the yellow hyacinths. I want them gone by tomorrow.”

“Of… course, Your Majesty…?”

\-----------

Yerenica let out a sigh as she sipped a cold, iced tea. 

She was sitting down on one of the chairs in the terrace gardens. Yerenica had been apprehensive at first, knowing that this was a place for the past emperors and their wives. Roxanne and Gerald reassured her that it was fine, but in the back of her mind, she knew she didn’t belong in this place. And that soon, this would be a chair that Soleia Elard would sit in.

Suddenly, the lemon cakes and the sweet tea didn’t look so appetizing anymore and all she wanted to do was to scrunch up in her bed, and hide under the blankets.

“... Rox--OW!” 

“Princess?!”

Yerenica hissed as she slapped on her neck where she knew she felt a bite. Pulling her hand away, she looked down to find a dead mosquito and she grimaced.

“Oh, my goodness! Princess!”

Roxanne quickly rushed to her with a handkerchief drawn and wiped it, telling a maid from afar to get the first-aid kit.  _ What? No need to go that far. _ Yerenica let out a drop of sweat and tried to reassure the maid she was fine.

“Oh, no! It looked like it left a mark!” the maid bemoaned and Yerenica rubbed on the area where she felt the sting, now feeling an itch.

“Is it swelling?”

“No.”

“Then it’s fine.” Yerenica shrugged, not minding. “I guess no matter what universe you’re in, you won’t be able to escape those nasty pests.”

“Universe…?”

“A figure of speech.” she laughed nervously, hiding her mouth behind her cup of tea, ignoring the snorting god’s voice in her head. A few minutes later, as she listened to Roxanne’s updates from Bellrock Palace, she felt it again on her wrist and she quickly slapped on it.

“Goodness!”

Yerenica grimaced once again at another sight of a dead mosquito. And this time, she could clearly see the circle of red the insect made. There was a small swell forming, but she knew it would be gone in a bit. However…

“Ah! Princess! You shouldn’t scratch them!” Roxanne held her hands as Yerenica scratched on her wrist and neck.

“But it’s itchy.” Yerenica whined with a pout.

“You will only make it worse, Princess.” Roxanne pleaded, picking up an ice cube, wrapping it in a napkin, and rubbing it on her skin. Yerenica hissed for a moment before relaxing into it. “This should help.”

Yerenica hummed as she watched the swelling slow down, however, the redness from the bite worsened with the cold feeling from the ice and it was more obvious on her fair skin. She shrugged inwardly. She had no one to see, so it didn’t matter.

“Maybe it’s best to head back in.” she smiled ruefully. “Who knew the terrace gardens had mosquitoes?”

“It didn’t have anything like that back then! And perhaps the summer heat had...” Roxanne sighed, “I’m so sorry, Princess. This is all my fault.”

Yerenica waved her apology away as Gerald helped her stand. “No need for that, Roxanne. It’s not like you grew the mosquitoes or anything.”

With that, Yerenica began to walk her way back to her room, being pushed out by some maids when she began to clear up the table. She pouted.  _ They won’t let me do anything. _

As the empty halls of the third floor echoed with her steps on the marble, she hummed. She only had Roxanne, two other maids and her four guards following her as the others went to clean her lonely tea party.

She scratched lightly on her neck and wrist where she had been bitten, all the while humming nonsense tones.

“Is it itchy still, Your Highness?” Gerald asked beside her and she smiled to him reassuringly.

“Yes. But don’t worry. It’s not like I’d die from this.”

Gerald let out a small smile. “Still, it left a mark.”

“It should be gone in a day or two. If you’re so concerned about who’s going to see it, don’t worry. I think I’ll stay in my room for the following days anyway, no one will see it.”

“No one will see what?”

The group froze and all of them, except for Yerenica, bowed before Erudian who was approaching them with an expressionless look, something Yerenica became apprehensive about.

“Y, Your Majesty!” she grinned at him, hiding her nervousness and the quickening of her heart. 

Erudian stopped in front of her and looked down at her. He was silent for a moment before he spoke up again, “No one will see what, Princess?”

“Ah, well.” Yerenica raised her hand to touch her neck, and Erudian’s eyes followed. She flinched upon seeing his emotionless eyes turning into a glare.

“What are those?”

“H, Huh?”

“ _ Those. _ ” Erudian pointed at her neck and then her wrist. His glare then moved from her wrist, to her eyes, making her freeze. “Explain, Princess.”

“Ah, uh, well.” she trembled nervously. She could feel a dark aura coming from the man before him, something she had never experienced before, even when he spoke to the staff of Bellrock Palace and to Count Iven. Those were miniature compared to this. “I was, I was…”

“Well?” there was a look of anger now and Yerenica’s thoughts jumped for a response.

“I, I got it, it in the, the, uhm, terrace gardens.”

Yerenica then heard a sardonic laugh come from him. Another first. Her heart pounded, but this was not like the others.

“I should have known.” Erudian raised his hand, covering his eyes, while his other went to his hip. “Ah, really.”

“W, What?” Yerenica tilted her head in confusion. “Your Majesty, what’s…”

“So, this is what happens if I don’t call you by your name? First, Schumart, now, Leonhart? My, Princess,” a pained smile graced the emperor’s looks, a hint of sadness in his eyes, and mixed in those red-violet orbs were anger. “The strings you pull.”

“D, Diego?” Yerenica frowned and looked at an equally confused Gerald at her side. “Gerald? I don’t…”

“Gerald!” Erudian’s back stiffened, his movements halting, before he let out another dark laugh. :Of course! He should be  _ Gerald _ now, isn’t he?”

“Your Majesty….?” the guard frowned, not understanding what his liege was saying.

“And here I thought I would have joined you there.” Erudian huffed out a dark chuckle. “Perhaps I shouldn’t have disrupted a precious moment between you two.”

_ Precious Moment? Two? _ Yerenica’s eyes went to Gerald at the same time he looked at her, and they both understood. They both understood that the emperor had misunderstood.

Yerenica giggled at her realization, making Erudian look up. “Your Majesty, it…”

“Do you think it’s funny?”

Yerenica stopped and gaped at the man. “What? Ah, well…”

“Do you really think it’s funny? Does it really make you happy? Does  _ he _ really make you  _ that _ happy?”

Yerenica blinked owlishly at the man, before letting out a soft sigh and smile. “It wasn’t…”

“No, I don’t need to hear this.” Erudian scowled, his fists clenching beside him “This is, after all, what I wanted in the first place, isn’t it? Ha.” his eyes then went to her neck, and he grit his teeth. “Well then, continue on what you lovers were doing.” he shook his head and turned to walk away, leaving a group of a princess, maids, and guards watching him in shock and confusion.

_ Did he really think that…? _ A bubble of anger simmered in Yerenica and she clenched her hands. Her fear of him from earlier, and her small laughter, gone.  _ Wow, how low does he think I am?! _ She glared at the back of the man in anger at his assumptions.  _ He didn’t even let me explain! Does he think of me a… a… slut?! One man this day, another next?! Wow! _

Her angry eyes went to the side where a vase filled with flowers was. In her fury, Yerenica didn’t think anymore and picked up the vase.

“W, Wait!” Gerald and Roxanne beside her tried to stop her, “Princess!”

Erudian heard the shouting behind him and turned only to stop his breathing, his entire body turning to stone, when a vase smashed onto the wall beside him.

_ Wh…. _

“YOU’RE SO STUPID!”

Erudian blinked in shock at the red-faced princess, still unable to gather the thought of her throwing a vase at him.

“YOU’RE--  _ Argh! _ What the hell is wrong with you?! It’s a mosquito bite! A  _ mosquito bite _ , you loon! Unbelievable! Did you really just think of me that way?! Wow! Just, Just what am I in your eyes, huh? Did I ever give you that impression? You’re so, so, ugh, so  **_stupid!_ ** ” 

The princess picked up another smaller vase, the staff unable to stop her, and this time, Erudian’s reflexes alerted him to duck just in time as he bent down and heard the vase smash behind him.

“Ugh!” he looked up once again to see furious tears cascading down her flushed cheeks. “Well, at least now I know what you think of me! Then guess what? I can’t  _ wait _ to go home! I can’t  _ wait _ to get  _ away  _ from  _ you! _ ” She removed her shoes and Erudian’s jaw dropped when she raised them, making a movement to throw them, and he prepared himself to evade them but it never did.

Everything went silent, except for the sniffing coming from the youngest among them.

Erudian raised his eyes and found her looking at the ground, crying, her blue shoes in her hands and gripped tightly. He gulped. He had made a mistake.

And this one was bigger than any other mistake he had made in his life.

He gulped once more, “Princess, I…”

Furious sky-blue eyes went to him and next thing he knew, a shoe was headed towards his direction but he managed to catch it.

“You’re so  _ stupid! _ ” she said before throwing the other one, and making her scream in frustration when he once again caught it.

Things were now awkward in the grand hallway of the third floor and Erudian rubbed his fingers on the warm shoes. Before he could let out some words, however, Yerenica ran past him and to her room.

“Princess…!” Erudian moved to follow her.

**_SLAM!_ **

The door was slammed on his face and Erudian managed to lean back his head to avoid his nose getting smashed, the shoes now clutched to his chest.

“Ah…” Erudian lowered his eyes to the shoes in his hands. His red-violet eyes went to the still-stunned entourage in the middle of the hallway. 

He sighed. “Can… someone get some ointment?”

Before Roxanne could respond, Gerald stepped forward with a reassuring smile. “I’ll get it, your Majesty.”

\-----------

_ Stupid Erudian. Stupid mosquito. Stupid mosquito bites. Stupid Erudian. _

Yerenica hid underneath her warm blankets and cuddled her pillow, letting streams of tears go to the sides of her face, wetting the bed.  _ It’s not my bed, anyway, _ she thought pettily,  _ it’s his… or someone’s elses… ARGH THAT’S BESIDE THE POINT. HE’S STUPID.  _ She sneered and kicked on the blankets. She continued to do this for a few seconds more before sighing.

_ Stupid Erudian. _

It hurt. It really hurt to know that someone you held some affection for… thought of you like that. Yerenica clutched her pillow tighter to her chest and sniffed. Well, it was a good thing she’s going home. She didn’t want to be in this place any longer. She won’t die, she’s sure of it. Raulus was on her side, yeah.

She didn’t know whether she should be grateful or not that the god was preoccupied with a ritual being done in the temple right now with someone’s baptizing. She was now surrounded in a quiet room, her surroundings turning orange from the sun setting.

Yerenica wouldn’t be surprised if the next day, she found herself being kicked out of the palace. She deserved it, anyway, after throwing two flower vases and a pair of shoes to the emperor, she would expect no less than dungeons or banishment.

The door creaked open and her entire body stopped. She could recognize this presence, this divinity, anywhere. She scowled, though, not as fiery as before, and clutched the pillow tighter.

There wasn’t any noise except for the sound of his shoes coming closer and eventually, feeling the dip on the side which was just behind her. She flinched when he touched her ankle. She could feel the hesitation radiating off him, but he continued nonetheless.

He lifted the lower part of the blankets until her feet were revealed. Yerenica pressed her face down on the mattress when she felt her shoes being placed back on her feet.

“I’m sorry.”

Yerenica opened her eyes and stared at her white mattress.

“I… It was my fault, jumping to conclusions like that. I didn’t mean to hurt or offend you, Princess.”

Yerenica played the end of the pillows before speaking in a hoarse voice. “... Then why did you?”

“... I don’t know.”

She closed her eyes and kept silent.

“... No… I do know…” Erudian corrected himself with a sigh. “... We both know.”

Slowly and hesitantly, Yerenica peered from her blankets which fell to her chin. Her blue eyes met his suddenly exhausted and pitiful red-violet ones.

_ Jealousy. _

“... If you push me away,” she began, looking at anywhere but him, “you don’t have the right to feel jealous.”

“... No.” Erudian said, nodding his head. “I don’t.”

“So, why?”

Erudian’s eyes briefly went to where her neck should be, before looking away. “I couldn’t help it.”

“... You’re so stupid.”

Erudian let out a chuckle, this one lighter than before. “Yes, you’ve said that plenty of times.”

“Really stupid.”

The silver haired emperor smiled. “Yes, yes, I am.” he then looked down at his hand and Yerenica followed to see a box. “I brought some ointment?”

She bit her lower lip in contemplation. She was still angry and hurt over what he said. And Erudian seemed to have noticed it.

“The words I said…” he began, opening the box and filling the air with a mint scent. “I didn’t really mean it, you know.” he said, shuffling closer to her as he dipped his fingers onto the ointment. “I just… said it out of anger.”

“... I know.” she whispered. “But it still hurt.”

“I’m sorry.”

She didn’t reply but instead just clutched the blanket tighter and closer to her when he raised a finger covered in the white substance. Erudian let out a forlorn smile.

“Yes, I don’t think an apology is enough as well, don’t you think?”

Yerenica looked down at her covered feet. Unsure of what to say.

“... Yerenica.”

A jump and she quickly looked at him with wide eyes as his smile brightened a little. “There’s that shine.”

“Shine?”

“Nothing.” he shook his head before returning his gaze to her. “Did I do well? Calling your name?” he cleared his throat, “I know it’s not enough, still, but… if you look from my perspective…”

“No,” Yerenica lowered her blanket, “No.”

When she heard him call her name once again, it felt like her heart and mind suddenly recalled why they wanted this man, why they and she acted like the way they did whenever he was around her and why they threw vases and shoes at him.

And Yerenica knew, even after the misunderstanding and throughout her tears, she still loved the man.

His anger towards her was wrong, yes. But that anger was out of… his feelings for her as well.

_ Really, this stupid man. _

“May I…?” he asked, unsure.

This time, Yerenica smiled and leant her neck forward for him. She waited to feel the feel of his touch and the cool ointment but nothing came. She turned her head slightly in curiosity and embarrassment.

“Your Majesty… Eep!” she squeaked when her body was suddenly laid back on her bed, and when she regained her thinking, she looked up to find Erudian now above her. “Y, Your Majesty… Ah!”

Erudian lowered his head to her and the next thing she knew, she felt the touch of his moistened lips on the neck. She let out a sound of surprise and she gripped on the back of Erudian’s coat jacket.

“W, Wait, h, hey! Eek!” she felt a ticklish sensation as he licked on her sensitive skin, biting and sucking on it. She wriggled underneath him and tried to stop the sounds coming from her mouth but to no avail.

Suddenly, his lips lowered from her neck to her exposed collarbone, making her breathless. His eyes opened to look up at her and Yerenica could feel herself grow warm at the dark look in his eyes, completely different from his angered ones. 

Erudian’s lips and his kisses jumped from her shoulder to her exposed arm, trailing down to her red wrist where he nipped and licked at it as he did on her neck.

“E, Erudian…!” she covered her mouth when she realized she had said his name and Erudian halted his ministrations. 

Suddenly, his face was once again on her neck, his breath against her skin.

“... Say it again.”

“What?”

“My name.”

“But, I thought…”

A chuckle from him sent vibrations between their bodies. “I do believe we are past that right now.”

Yerenica bit her lower lip. “E, Erudian…” she shuffled and gasped when he kissed her neck.

Erudian then pulled away slightly to look down at her, his eyes then gazing down at her neck before letting out a satisfied smirk.

“There, now they’re love marks.”

Yerenica pouted at the man in front of her, her mind filled with how quick his mood swings were compared to a woman’s. As he continued to stare at the red and pink marks on her neck, collarbone, shoulders, and arm, she looked at his neck, and an idea came to her head.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him down on her, biting not-so-delicately on the skin of his upper neck. Erudian let out a choked groan, his hand going to her waist while the other stayed on the mattress to keep himself from collapsing on top of her.

“Yeren… ugh!”

She stopped when she tasted the metallic blood and licked the dark, red spot to soothe the throbbing skin.

Erudian was panting on her ear and she could see the redness of his cheeks and ears. Yerenica let out a smug smile before pecking the cheek closest to her.

“Erudian?”

“Hmm?” Erudian pulled back to look down at her patiently, eyes clouded with lust. Yerenica smiled sweetly at him, knowing he wouldn’t be able to resist her this time.

“Don’t  _ ever _ do that again.”

\-----------

Count Iven coughed and cleared his throat.

_ This is… _

Erudian lifted his head from the documents he was holding and looked at the count. “Is there something you wish to say, Iven?”

“Ah, well…” he and the rest of the council shifted.

_ Where do I even begin…? _

From the red marks on the side of his lips, to the bite mark on his neck, the open collar of his clothes which showed more pink and red marks, and most importantly,

_ The one no one could miss… _

Was the princess in his arms, who wore a dress which exposed her mark-covered clavicles and neck. And, despite her long hair flowing behind her, her backless dress also exposed more… evidence. 

Right now, it would seem that the princess had fallen asleep during their… awkward discussions. But before she did, she, much to the embarrassment of the council, kept whining to the emperor and kept biting on his already sore neck, to which the emperor only responded by rubbing her back and kissing her lips.

“I…” Count Ivem stammered, “Congratulations…?”

The emperor let out a smile, a first for Count Iven and the council. “Yes, thank you. And actually, now that you mentioned it, I think we need to settle things with Lebovny a little differently, don’t you think?”

“Ah, err, yes.”

“Hm. Of course, I would assume that they would want me to take responsibility.”

“R, Responsibility?!” Duke Michaels gaped. “Is Her Highness…”

“Shhh.” the emperor glared at the duke who immediately silenced himself. “She’s sleeping, Michaels.” He let out a slow, and low grin, “She had quite a busy night, you see. She said she was bored, and that I needed to entertain her.”

There was an audible gulp from the men in the room.  _ Entertain…? Busy??? _

“Ha…” the emperor sighed. “By responsibility, I’m sure they would be quite angry at me for leaving…  _ marks _ on their beloved princess, don’t you think?”

The emperor dropped the papers to touch her neck, making her groan and shifted slightly in his arms, making him smirk.

“Of course, we would have to blame mosquitoes as well.”

\-----------

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I know. The confession happened on the same day that Soleia came to the palace but meh. I'm sleepy and tired, I got a plot bunny and I have dishes to do.  
> Yeah, OOC Erudian and Yeni because... why not? And if it wasn't obvious, the story was meant to be emotional but I'm in my red... so---
> 
> ANYWAYS Kudos and comments are welcome tho muehehehehe


End file.
